


People Fall In Love

by Magictodo



Category: I Want To Marry Harry
Genre: F/M, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magictodo/pseuds/Magictodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is on the TV series I Want To Marry Harry thanks to her best friend Katie.  She doesn't expect anything to come of this but as she soon finds out, love can be found at any time in any place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Choose Your Own Adventure story like my others. At the end of the story please choose what you want to have happen in the next chapter.

I arrived at the mansion and took a deep breath. This was it, how did I even let this happen? My best friend, tha's how. Katie who lived in England heard about this show and decided to sign me up for it. She told me it would be good for me to meet new people and to take part in this reality show. I looked around at all the other girls who would be contestants on this show and shook my head, there was no way I could even be up against them. Surely this guy who we'd all be trying to win would pick any of these girls over me. 

I walked through the crowd and headed to the room I was assigned to stay in. I tought to myself, maybe if I just kept to myself I would be left alone I would be out of the show quickly. I was busy unpacking my stuff when I heard a knock on the door, "Hey roomie!" a girl said. "I'm Meghan."

I turned around, "Oh uhh hey. I'm Christine. You can call me Chris. Guess we're roomies."

"Yes we are," she smiled. "Isn't this so exciting? I wonder who this guy is that they have for us to meet!"

"To be honest...I'm kinda nervous to even be here. My best friend heard about this show and signed me up for it. And well I don't know I just feel out of place here. I mean I don't think I fit in with everyone here."

"Nonsense! We'll have a great time here. Just stick with me."

"Umm..ok," I said. Maybe being in this show wouldn't be so bad after all I thought to myself.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days went by and as I suspected I was never chosen to be the favorite of the night. How could I be? If you saw how these girls dressed and acted, I was nothing like that. Meghan and I were still in the show and so was this one girl, Kelli, who we tried our best to stay away from because she was crazy and everyone knew that. There was a part that night and I was looking through the clothes that had for us trying to find something to wear. "Hey need some help?" Meghan asked.

I shook my head, "Why am I even still here? He has never chosen me and come on look at these clothes, I don't wear anything like this. He's gonna choose you or one of the other girls. I may as well just volunteer to leave now."

"You will not do that you hear me. If anyone should win the show it's one of us. And I don't know why but I have the feeling I'm the one going home tonight, especially since what Kelli has been going around saying. You need to win this show."

I sighed, "I don't know."

"Trust me on this," Meghan said. "Here try this dress on and let's go enjoy the carnival with our boy," she smiled as she left the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked back into my room after the carnival and couldn't believe it. After all these days, I was finally chosen as his favorite for the day. I saw Meghan packing her bags, "Omg...no! He's sending you home?"

Meghan nodded, "I knew Kelli's lies would get me kicked out of here."

"But...I can't stay here with you gone. Let me tell him she lied about you and get her kicked out."

Meghan smiled, "Chris calm down. You were chosen tonight...you. And you need to win this show. You need to beat Kelli and win. Plus the two of you are perfect for each other."

"But I don't wanna be here with these other girls still left," I said.

"Chris listen to me. You are meant to be the winner, not met. Now you will be alone with our mystery boy tomorrow. You like him don't you?"

"Yes I do," I smiled.

"Good now do what you can to make sure he chooses you in the end."


	2. Down On The Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm writing a new chapter even though I got no responses at all, but got views for my story. I am discouraged to even continue my writing of any stories because people will read but leave no feed back. Please if you are reading, help me out by commenting on the story. I would really appreciate it

The next morning I woke up, not feeling ready for what the day was going to bring me. I had no idea what the date was that Matt had planned for us or if it was even going to be a success. At this point now, there was just Kellie and I left in the show and his decision would be made soon. I kept in mind what Meghan said to me the night before, that I need to do whatever I had to do to make sure I won this show. But just exactly what would I have to do in order to secure the win.

I was told that Matt wanted to meet me in his room. So after quickly getting ready, I nervously walked over to his room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard him say.

I opened the door and smiled, "Umm...hi," I said nervously.

"Hey come on in, no need to be nervous," he smiled.

I walked over to him and smiled, "Sorry. I guess I just didn't know what to expect when you told me I was chosen. I mean you never chose me before. Guess I just didn't think you'd ever notice me."

"Actually...the fact that you weren't like the other girls is what made me notice you more."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. That's really why I have kept you until the end. You are one of a kind," he said.

We sat on his bed and chatted for awhile until he leaned in to kiss me. I totally forgot we were doing this for a show, his kiss made me forget this was a competition as I kissed him back. I pulled away from him when things started to get hotter between us. "Umm...maybe this isn't the right time," I said motioning towards the cameras.

Matt quickly caught on to what I means, "Umm...yea you're right."

After they finished taping us I got up, "I guess I should just go now. I mean you have your decision to make," I said.

"Wait...stay," Matt said.

I looked at him confused, "You want me to stay?"

"Yes of course. I mean there's no cameras around now. We can talk and do whatever we want," he smiled.

I went back next to him and sat down, "So..where were we again?"

"I think we were doing this," he said kissing me again.

"You're not him," I said in between kisses.

"I'm not who?" he said quietly.

"Prince Harry...you're not him like all these girls believe you are."

Matt looked at me, "How'd you figure it out?"

"I honestly don't know...I just kinda always knew you weren't him. But it doesn't matter to me. I like you for you," I said going back to kissing him.

"I think you just made my decision a whole easier," he said as we went back to kissing.

I looked at him as I laid on his bed, "I...I'm sorry. I can't do this."

"Do what?" he asked confused.

"What may happen if we let this go further. I mean I never have done this before and I don't think being on a TV show is how I want my first time to be."

Matt smiled down at me, "Don't worry...I would never do anything that would make you uncomfortable. But please...stay in here tonight."

I smiled and nodded, "I would like that very much."

I tried to fall asleep that night, but couldn't with so much on my mind. He said I had made his decision easier for him now. But was that good or bad? I blew his cover and that may have ruined my chance to win this show. At the same time he did ask me to spend the night in his room which is a very good sign. I closed my eyes, hoping that the next day would come soon so that he would make his decision and then I would know if I was the winner or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order for the next chapter to be written I need the help from the readers. Now it's time to Choose Your Own Adventure and let me know what you'd like to see happen next :)


	3. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the final episode of the show and just two girls left for Matt to choose from. Will it be Chris or Kellie he chooses?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please...I really would appreciate it if you read this story to leave some sort of comment. I see the views going up but no comments sad

I woke up the next morning, Matt's arms around me. I still couldn't believe what had happened the night before. But I needed to get that off my mind because today would be when he chose who would be the winner of this show and would be with him. I kissed his cheek as I got out of the bed and headed to my room to get ready for what the day would bring.

"What were you doing in his room?" I heard Kellie said as I got to my room.

I sighed, "I don't think that's any of your business. After all...I was the one he chose yesterday now wasn't I?"

"Yea well I bet if I tell him that you and Meghan became best friends, he'd realize he made a mistake letting you stay in the show."

I shook my head, "You know what...you're nothing but a bitch! And we'll just see who exactly is the one who won his heart in a few now won't we," I said as I went into my room. The first thing I did do was call Meghan up to let her know what had happened.

"OMG!! OMG OMG OMG! You spent the night with him??!!" Meghan said excitedly.

I had to laugh, "You're making it out to be more than it really was. Nothing happened."

"I know but still...I'm telling you Chris, I think you're the one he's going to choose," Meghan said.

"I really hope so," I sighed. "I had a run in with Kellie earlier and she wasn't too pleased that I got to spend the night with him. I just hope she doesn't do anything to try and make me look bad."

"Chris, I wouldn't worry about it. He knows you and you guys seem to have had a good talk last night. I'm sure if Kellie does tell him any lies, he won't believe her."

I have to admit I felt a little relieved with what Meghan said. "Thanks. Crap I better get ready. He's with Kellie now so I'm guessing he's going to be calling for me soon."

"Go get him! And remember I get to be in the wedding!" Meghan said.

I shook my head and laughed, "Let's see if I win first before we talk anything about a wedding."

"Chris tell me one thing though, you are going to say yes if he does choose you right?"

"Of course...I can't believe I'm about to say this...but I do think I'm in love."

"Of course you are...what's not to love about him? Now remember to call me to let me know the outcome," Meghan said.

I hung up and waited in my room until the host came to get me. It seemed like hours, although it was not long at all, when my door opened and I was told to meet Matt in the library. "Here it goes," I said to myself.

I walked into the library and saw Matt sitting on the couch. I took a deep breath as I sat next to him. "You look nervous," Matt said.

"You have no idea," I said.

"Don't be. I was telling you the truth when I said you made my decision easier for me. From the beginning you seemed to be the only girl who liked me for me...and after you told me yesterday I knew I was right from the beginning...you are the one for me. That is...if you want to be with me."

I thought I was hearing things, after everything, even blowing his cover yesterday that he wasn't Prince Harry, he was choosing me. "Yes...yes of course I want to be with you."

Matt smiled and kissed me, "Since you already know who I'm not...it's time I let you know who I am. My name is really Matt."

I smiled, "It's nice to meet you Matt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order for the next chapter to be written I need the help from the readers. Now it's time to Choose Your Own Adventure and let me know what you'd like to see happen next :)


	4. Still Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show I Wanna Marry Harry has aired and Chris and Matt are now allowed to be seen in public. What is in store for them as they begin their relationship finally?

It was the time Matt and I had been waiting for, I Wanna Marry Harry had finally premiered and ended and that meant one thing, we were finally able to be seen together. Sure we had kept in touch but that was only through the phone. Today, he was flying out to NYC to spend time with me. 

I was getting my apartment ready when I heard a knock on the door. I wasn't expecting Matt for a few more hours so I was surprised to see Meghan there when I opened the door. "HEY!" she said when I opened.

"OMG! It's so good to see you," I said hugging her. "I'm actually glad you're here. Matt's going to be arriving later and I am so nervous. We have never been alone except for when he chose me that night on the show."

"Oh yea that was a great episode. So...come on tell me the scoop...how is he?"

I looked at her confused, "How was he?"

Meghan nodded, "We all saw how that scene ended and why the cameras were turned off."

I laughed, "Yea we just fell asleep."

"Chris come on you're my bestie, you can tell me the truth."

"I am. Trust me, it almost happened but I chickened out. And now he's coming out here and staying a few weeks."

"Which means I will be finding a hotel room," she said.

"What?! No you can stay here," I said.

"No really...I think you and Matt should be alone," Meghan smiled. "But of course I'll help you get over being nervous."

Meghan and I hung out for the rest of the morning and she left when Matt called me when he was on his way over to my place. "Chris, now remember everything's gonna be fine. You two need this time alone," Meghan said before she left.

I was sitting in the living room when Matt knocked on the door. I quickly opened the door and was greeted with a kiss by him. "So we finally can begin our relationship," he said.

"I have never been so happy in my life," I said bringing him in to my apartment. "Hope you like this place."

He smiled as he looked around, "Wow I love it!"

I showed him around the apartment, "This is the guestroom you can use. I mean unless you want to stay in my room...but I just thought you would rather stay in the guestroom."

Matt smiled, "You're nervous aren't you? You don't have to be. I'm still the same guy you met back in England just that you know my real name now."

I nodded, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be nervous. I'm sorry. Let's try this again. And I meant it...you can choose to stay in either room.

"Well I think for the time being, I'll stay in the guestroom until we get to know each other better."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember this a Choose Your Own Adventure story and the new chapter depends on the readers. Please respond after you have read the story so that a new chapter will be written.


End file.
